


Freakshow

by Brigdh



Series: Yami no Matsuei AUs [2]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to 'Sideshow' in "Odd Instances of Strange Coincidence". Written for weirdquark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakshow

"This isn't fair."

The man who was watching him- no, _guarding_ him, because though he wouldn't actually look at Hisoka, his slouched position in the doorway made several things clear. "No? You're the one who snuck in."

"If you let me go, it wouldn't be a problem anymore." Hisoka could hear his tone going flat and sullen, like a child about to throw a tantrum, but he'd given up trying to reason with these people. There wasn't even enough room to pace; he been shut in the back of some moving van, half-full of heavy things wrapped in dusty cloth.

The man shifted restlessly against the edge of the door. He looked as uncomfortable as Hisoka was. "There's nowhere for you to go. The sun's set, there's not a single house in sight, and you're miles and miles from Momma's farm."

"That's my concern, not yours."

"You got yourself into this mess," the man said, crossing his arms and looking out over his shoulder. Hisoka could see a slice of the outside, a vast flat plain turning indigo in the twilight. "We can't afford to coddle runaways. Police'd be happy to pin the blame on some traveling strangers for whatever kid goes missing next." He sounded like he was repeating something he'd been told.

Hisoka crossed his arms. "So instead you break the law by imprisoning me? Smart move, there. What's supposed to stop me from going straight to them and letting them know everything that's going on as soon as I get out of here?"

The man finally looked at him, a cruel grin on his face. "What makes you think you're going to get out of here?" Something was strange about him, something a little off about how he held himself or the twist to his smile.

"Please. You're not scary." Hisoka rolled his eyes. "What do you do- play a clown?"

The man let the silence stretch just a moment too long to be comfortable. "Nah. I'm the star attraction, the main sideshow. I'm the demon."

There was anger in the man's voice, but Hisoka didn't think it was directed at him. Even with the deepening shadows shadowing his face, the man looked far too normal. His hair was long overdue to be cut, and looked barely brushed, and his dirty clothes were patched and ragged as anybody's. Hisoka snorted. "You mean people pay to get a glimpse of you? That's a waste of money; what's so demonic about you? The eyes? Purple's just another color."

The man was silent.

"Just because some people are stupid enough to still believe in superstitions doesn't mean I am."

The man laughed despite himself, surprised. It wiped the strangeness from his appearance as quickly as if it had never been there, and he looked normal and pleased. He straightened up, standing more comfortably. "Look, don't worry. The manager's just trying to scare you. We'll drop you off some place safe tomorrow morning, and you'll be home by afternoon."

"What if I don't want to go home?"

The man considered him, still smiling in a friendly way. "What would you want to do that for? You don't want to hang around with us."

Hisoka shrugged. "Don't see why not."


End file.
